Best Friend, BabySitter, and Lover
by Blackish Pink Slip
Summary: Bella's little sister comes up to Forks to visit after Edward leaves. She doesn't plan to stay too long till she meets Paul. With a red headed vampire after her older sister and a huge secret, will she be the one to tell Bella about the werewolfs or Jake?
1. 1st Day In Forks

Best Friend, Baby-Sitter, and Lover

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Renee, my mother, gushed as she hugged me tightly. My step-dad, Phil, had to go on a business trip and Renee was seeing me off before joining him.

"I'm going to miss you too." I told her, hugging her back. Maybe I should explain why I'm about to get on a plane. My sister, Bella, had gone into a deep depression because her boyfriend, Edwin…wait it's Edward, well anyway left with his family and broke up with her before he left. Our dad, Charlie, called Renee and asked her if I could come and see if I could make Bella happy again. I agreed because I wanted to get away from Florida. I wished I went with Bella when she went to live with dad a year ago but I wanted to travel with mom and Phil.

"Don't forget to call Em." She said. I kissed her cheek and headed for the plane. Charlie and Bella would be picking me up at Port Angeles Air-Port. I sat by the window and the guy beside me kept blasting his iPod so I placed mine in and started listening to 'Mr. Policeman' by Brad Paisley. The plane finally landed when 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson had just come on. The guy who was blocking my way to get to the aisle so I can get off the plane wouldn't move. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. That's when I noticed he had a colorful mo-hawk and eyeliner on.

"Can you please move?" I asked him without laughing as politely as I could.

"Fine." He moved to talk to the guy behind us who happened to look just like him but just more girly. I grabbed my old cheerleading bag and moved past the two weird guys to get off the plane. While Bella was clumsy, I was graceful. Well, that's what my best friends always told me. I was the cheer captain before I transferred to Forks High School.

"Emberly!" I turned to see my dad Charlie. I also saw Bella who didn't look too good. Her skin was paler, if that was even possible, and her eyes had dark circles around them. We looked like complete opposites now, though we did before she moved up to Forks. She had chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. I had dark red hair with light blue eyes. Her skin was always pale, no matter how much she was in the sun. Mine had a light tan. Looking at us, we didn't look related. But, we were.

"Hey dad. Bella." I hugged dad and looked at Bella more closely. She was really pretty but she didn't think so and she hid herself. True, she couldn't be a sports person or cheerleader but I knew a lot of people who were popular and bookworms though most of them were Class Presidents or on the prom committee. I hugged Bella who didn't hug me back at first. She patted my back and I pulled away. The car ride home was silent. Bella sat in the passenger seat and I looked out the window. A flash of reddish black fur ran through the forest. I blinked and it was gone. I was just imagining things…right? I had to be. I just hoped Forks wouldn't drive me insane like it did to Bella, who refused to leave.

"You're going to be sharing a room with Bells." He told me. I grabbed my three suitcases and the cheerleading bag before following Bella up to her room. There were two beds and I threw my stuff on the one she didn't sit on. She did look depressed. I sat on my bed, which had a baby blue comforter on it, and listened to my iPod while reading a book that contained myth and legends from all around the world. After I got bored with that I decided to put some of my stuff up. Bella had gone downstairs and I took my stuff to the closet. She didn't have much stuff in it but I started to put all of my stuff up. I stepped on a loose board and nearly fell through it. Picking my foot out of it, I reached down and found pictures and a CD. The three pictures had Bella; she really looked pretty, and a really nice looking guy. He had the palest white skin, golden eyes, and messy bronze hair that looked natural. One was of him smiling and the other two his eyes looked lifeless. This had to be Edward. Mom did tell me he looked more beautiful than any angel.

When I heard footsteps on the stairs, I quickly put the stuff back and sat on my bed. Bella had came into the room and sat on her own bed. She just stared at the floor while I flipped through my lyric notebook. Cheerleader, singer, and hometown homecoming queen, which was my life. I just planned on being the middle, a singer, here in Forks, before I head back to my life in Jacksonville, Florida.

"Bells!" Charlie yelled, probably sitting on his sofa downstairs watching sports. "You're going to be late for work if you don't leave now!" Bella stood up quickly, grabbed her keys off her desk, and ran as fast as she could without tripping as she usually did. I heard the old faded red Chevy pick up pull away from the house and drove off. I sat there for about two minutes before I grabbed my jacket that had 'Swan' in sky blue letters that contrasted against the black jacket. Walking downstairs, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and sat beside Charlie, getting ready to use the puppy dog eyes if he said no.

"Daddy," He looked up from his sports to look at me. I smiled. "Can I head down to La Push beach?" I asked almost getting ready to pout.

"Sure." I kissed his cheek. "Are you ok walking down there or do you want me to take you?"

"I'll walk. It's good for exercise." I let my hair down once I noticed how chilly it was outside, and grabbed a black beanie that went well with my sky blue halter and black skinny jeans with my black Chuck Taylor converses. On my walk to the beach, I saw a lot of stuff that was just green. Bella was right. Forks is really an alien planet. I've never been here before seeing as mom had me 6 months after she got to Arizona with Bella. Pulling my iPod out of my jacket pocket, I put the buds in my ears and pressed ON and then PLAY. 'Here In My Arms' by Hellogoodbye. Once I got to the beach, I sat on the sand and watched the waves.

"You new here?" I looked up and saw a guy. He was kinda of tall but really buff. He sat beside me. It was the kinda tall guy had just asked me.

"Yea. I'm Emberly." I introduced myself.

"I'm Quil," Quil told me.

"Nice to meet ya." I told him.

"Where'd you move from?" And the questions started like that. He was playing 20 questions but it was just him asking and it was endless. Finally, when they were thinking of a question, I saw four tall guys. They were taller than and more muscled than Quil. The guys had tanned skin and short black hair-cuts.

"Who are they?" I asked before Quil got out another question. he looked over to see those three tall guys who were stealing glances at us.

"Sam Uley," Quil pointed to the tallest. "Jared Mannings," He pointed to the lankiest. "Embry Call." He pointed to the guy beside Jared and Sam. "And Paul Moore." He then pointed to the guy who was talking rapidly to Sam.

"Your last name is Swan?" Quil said from behind me. I smacked him as he chuckled and rubbed his arm bit. "That must mean you know Jake's best friend/crush Bella Swan."

"She's my older sister." I informed them.

"You don't look that much like her." Quil commented.

"Because Phoenix and Florida gave me a tan while it gave her paler skin." That was true. In Phoenix, she could never tan whatsoever. I was getting ready to say something else with Quil lifted me over his shoulder "If you're going to do it," I said before he could toss me into the ocean. "At least let me take off my hat, shoes, and jacket." he let me down and I started to run. But, Quil caught me and picked me up again and walked to the ocean with me talking right in his ear loudly.

"One." Quil said. "Two. Three!" Came from Quil as he tossed me into the water. I laughed as I hit the water and came up above shore.

"You look cute like that Miss Swan." Quil stated.

"Yea." I said. "Now help me out before I get sick." I held my hands out, smirking in my head. Quil grabbed my hand and I pulled him in with me laughing. That started a splash war and we both were all grinning and laughing.

"Tag you're it!" I touched Quil on the head which caused me to run. He went after me. That's when I ran into something…well someone.

"You ok?" He asked, holding a hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up. That's when I recognized him as Paul Moore. I blushed and looked down when I noticed he was staring at me. When I finally looked up, he was still staring at me.

"Paul!" He finally looked away to look at Sam, Embry, and Jared. "Come on! Emily's making food!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled back and then looked at me. "Try to be more careful." I nodded, he smiled, I smiled, and then he walked away. I bit my lip and walked back over to Quil.

"Try to stay away from all of them." Quil warned me. "They're like a gang. It started with Sam, then Jared, and then Paul. They all follow Sam like their leader, and he probably is." I nodded. How could Paul be in a gang? Wait! I just met him! I shook my head mentally. "I have to go before my mom realizes I'm missing." He told me.

"I gotta go before Charlie has a cow." I waved, hugged Quil, and started heading back to the house. I pulled out my iPod and thankfully it was one of those waterproof ones.

* * *

I got back home and I realized that Bella was home. She was sitting at the kitchen table, and it seemed like she waiting for someone. I changed into my blue joe boxers pajamas. When a rabbit pulled up, Bella ran outside and hugged the tan guy who got out of the car. Soon a white SUV pulled up and a guy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes got out and walked over to them. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Yellow?" I asked. I always said Yellow when I answered a phone. It rhymed with hello.

"Is this Bella?" A guy's voice asked.

"Nope, it's Emberly, her awesome younger sister. What can I help you with?"

"Can you tell Bella that Angela has the flu and I don't feel like going without her?" He asked me.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Ben."

"Gotcha Ben. Talk to you later. Bye Bye." I hung up the phone and walked outside. "Bella."

"Yea?" She looked up from talking with Blondie and Tall Guy.

"Ben said that Angela was sick and he didn't feel like going without her." I started to walk inside when she called my name.

"Emberly?" She asked. I turned around and looked at her. "Will you come with me, Jake, and Mike?"

"I don't know…" I told her.

"Please?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"To the movies." I nodded and ran back inside. I changed into a light yellow baby doll dress that stopped at my thighs, dark blue skinny jeans, and light yellow ballet flats. I grabbed my white jacket and went back downstairs, treading my fingers through my hair to get the knots out of it.

"Em, this is Mike," the blonde guy smiled at me and I smiled back. "And this is Jake." The tall guy waved. Then she turned to Mike. "Can we take Jake's car? He built it and it's finished."

"Alright." Jake got in the drivers seat and Bella got into the passenger seat. Me and Mike slid into the backseat as Jake pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to the movies. Mike made a comment on how Jake didn't turn on the music and he replied saying, 'Bella doesn't like to listen to music." This surprised her, which made me guess that she didn't tell him. I just stared out the window, watching the scenery.

We finally got to the movie and it was awful. Mike ended up going to the bathroom and we followed him out of the theater. Jake checked the men's bathroom and told us he was in there puking. When he finally came out, I got a popcorn bucket and handed to Mike. We got out to the rabbit and I squeezed myself against the door so he wouldn't puke on me. We got to me and Bella's house and Bella drove Mike home in his SUV while Jake followed her. They came back and Bella came inside all worried about Jake. I think she was over Edward. But, how wrong I was.

* * *

A/N: This is my 1st story and my 1st twilight story. i made it about, 2,570 words. But anyway, tell me what you think of Emberly, and yes that IS a name I have a friend whose name is Emberly. And what you think of this story.

I know the 1st couple of chapters are boring and I've read a lot of stories that until the 3rd or 4th chapter, the story was boring. But there are some stories that are filled with adventure and action from the start but they never get finished or the writer has writer's block and I'm just saying.

Blackish Pink Slip (aka Jesse)


	2. The Answer Is No

Best Friend, Baby-Sitter, and Lover

* * *

I woke up to Bella screaming. Charlie didn't come in here so she probably screamed a lot in her sleep. I brushed my hair out of my face and sat up. She was breathing heavily. I threw a pillow that fell off of her bed, at her and laid back down. Bella, thankfully, went back to sleep and didn't wake up screaming anymore. I knew that I needed to listen to my iPod when I wanted to sleep to make sure I stayed asleep or take a sleeping pill. Sunday passed and then it was Monday. I woke up and found Bella's bed made neat. I pulled the covers up to my pillow and headed to the closet. I choose a plain white t-shirt, a black pinstripe vest, white leggings under a black jean mini skirt, and my black converses that dried out Sunday. Going through my cheerleading bag, I found my black cloth headband and slid it into my hair, my black dangle earrings, and a ponytail holder to put my hair up into a bun. I grabbed my white hoodie and purse/bag that contained my binders, folders, papers, and pencils, and walked downstairs to see Bella eating some cereal. I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and leaned against a counter, munching on the apple.

"You ready to go?" Bella asked, looking up. I nodded and she grabbed her keys off the table. She went to the sink and placed her cereal bowl in it then walked outside with me. I slid into old Chevy as Bella started it up and started to dry. I looked out the window at the scenery. She pulled into the school parking lot and stopped the truck in the parking space. I grabbed my bag and got out. Bella walked me to the office before going to her first class.

"You must be Emberly Swan." The red headed woman said as she noticed Bella walk me in and leave. I nodded and walked up to the desk. She gave me a map with the shortest ways to get my classes highlighted, my schedule, and a slip I had to return at the end of the day. I ignored the guys looking at me. Some reason, I kept thinking of Paul. His warm eyes and smile. I decided I would go down to the beach to see if I could see Paul again. Once I got to my first class, I discovered that it was stuff I already learned. Mr. Varner made me stand up and introduce myself. After that, I brought out a blank notebook and I start to draw. Before I knew it, the bell rung and I walked out of the class. That's when a geekish looking guy with black hair came up to me.

"You're Emberly Swan right?" I nodded. "Eric Yorkie." I shook his hand. "Where are you going next?" I looked in my bag and pulled out my schedule.

"Gym."

"Cool, I do too." We walked to gym and I found out he talked a lot. I also found out he asked Bella to the prom but she ended up going with Edward. In gym I met Lauren who said she liked me better than Bella. Then I met a girl named Carmen who told me that Lauren didn't like Bella because all the guys liked her when she arrived in Forks. She was really nice and she walked me to History with Mrs. Rendell who let us text during class as long as we didn't talk and we could hide them in time so the principal came in. I ended up texting Nina, one of my friends back home, who was on the cheerleading bus heading back from the state championships which we lost. Soon the day was over and I asked Bella to drop me off at the beach. She did, and went to go see Jake.

* * *

"Hey!" I turned around and saw Jared jogging toward me. "You were here with Quil Saturday afternoon right?"

"Yea, what's it to you?" I asked him.

"I'm Jared." He held his hand out, I shook his large hand. I noticed it was blazing hot.

"Whoa, you're hot." I told him. He chuckled and I knew he took it the way I didn't mean it.

"Thank you. But I got a girlfriend." He said during his laughing.

"I meant your hand is hot dumbo." I told him.

"I run warmer than normally." He said to me. "But I never got your name."

"Emberly." I said but it seemed like he already knew it. "Now, did you come down here to bug me?"

"Nope!" He said with a grin on his face. "See, my friend Paul." I felt my lips turn upwards at his name. "The one you ran into yesterday wants to know if you want to hang out later tonight."

"And, why didn't he come ask me himself?" It was really a negative when a guy didn't ask you himself.

"He's hanging out with Sam, Embry, and Jake." Jared informed me.

"You can tell Paul that if he'd rather hang out with some guys than get the guts to ask me himself, my answer's no."

"He had no choice though." Jared nearly whined. "Sam made him."

"I don't care." I told him even though I did. "Now please leave me alone." It nearly tore my heart to tell Jared to tell Paul I said no. I watched Jared's retreating figure as I sighed. If Paul wanted to hang out with me, he should ask me himself….right?

* * *

(Paul's P.O.V)

I watched Jake stuff down the eggs Emily made. Sam made me and Embry stay here with Jake while Jared got to do whatever he wanted to. So, that's why I sent him to the beach to see if that girl was there. The pack got sick of listening to my thoughts about her. Sam and Jared had it bad to about their imprints, Emily and Kim. It was funny to find out that Kim had 'Kim Mannings' all over her diaries. Jared walked back into the house, kissed Emily's cheek, and then sat down to wolf down some bacon.

"What did she say?" I asked him.

"Who?" Jared asked his mouth full.

"The girl!" I nearly yelled at him.

"Emberly?" I smiled, that was a pretty name. Original and unique. "Oh yea. She said I was totally hot and you weren't that good enough for her." I smacked him knowing that she wouldn't have said that. "Fine, she said that if you couldn't ask her yourself then she's not interested." I sighed.

"Did you tell h-. " But he interrupted me.

"Yes, I told her that you couldn't." The smile fell from my face. It was Sam's fault right? He was the one who told me that we had to help Jacob and Jared claimed that he needed to go see Kim because she was sick or something.

"Sorry man." Embry said patting my back. I pushed the food away from me as Emily came in with a plate towering with pancakes.

"Is the food alright Paul?" She asked me.

"It's fine Emily. I'm not that hungry." And it was true. Rejection by my imprint made me loss my appetite.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter Two Completed! Woo Hoo!! Now, who stole my cookies? I'm watching you!


End file.
